


Of Crux and Chamber

by beiguangst



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: (Beidou don't have an eyepatch), (yet), Alternate Universe, Beidou's gay is showing, Beiguang Fluff, College AU, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fantasy College AU, Fluff, Genshin impact, Hard to get Ningguang, In which Ningguang is so secretive, In which they are in a university being trained to fight the abyss order, Jean be trying hard to hide her gay, Lisa with the overflowing gay, Ningguang the useless lesbean, NingguangxBeidou, Side JeanLisa, Soft Beiguang, Sweet Beidou, and a little action?, beiguang, f/f - Freeform, mostly Beidou's POV, slowburn, with a little hurt probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiguangst/pseuds/beiguangst
Summary: It was as if Beidou’s eyes were glued on the lady with the silver hair wearing a high-necked sleeveless qipao dress with a golden lining. She blinked a few times, before realizing that the woman caught her eyes too. Their gazes locked, even with some distance between them there was no denying that they were looking at each other.The bell rang signifying that students must go to their rooms. Beidou broke the contact first and arranged her stuff. ‘Weird’, she thought, but she smiled as she walked out of the assembly hall thinking if she would meet the woman again. "Ningguang huh? A fancy name indeed." she chuckled to herself.It was not love at first sight exactly, but - familiarity. Like; oh, it's you.It's going to be you.[author-nim is on a break and can't update~]
Relationships: Jean/Lisa, Ningguang/Beidou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo!! To be honest, I really don't know what I'm doing. Believe it or not but I accidentally deleted the first fic I've written here, that story was not yet completed. I really am sorry to anyone who waited for that, It slipped from my mind and was *really* forgotten. I was so sad because I *accidentally* deleted that //sighs// anyways, here's one again. A NingguangxBeidou, I hope yall would like it. There aren't much of NingBei fic around here so I thought I might add. 
> 
> Your thoughts are welcome! Leave a comment and kudos, if you want!
> 
> Ah, another college au *inserts brain-damaged emoji*

She got off the carriage that had stopped in front of a gate with intricate designs and carvings of the old language. It stood tall there, shining proudly with its gold and silver motif, the " **S.N.U** " above the arc of the gate, shines the most. Beidou carried all her belongings and started heading forward to the gate that opened as soon as she walked towards it.

It looked like a normal university for humans, but if you looked closely at the students walking around, there is something attached to their belts or chest pockets, or anywhere they prefer - a glowy crystal orb that grants their users elemental abilities. Beidou sighed softly and headed to the grounds where the freshmen class assembly is being held, as she was instructed according to the mail she received.

She fell in line, not really listening to the speaker at the platform at the front. She wasn't fidgeting, more like standing unamused, thinking about what she should eat after the ceremony. A few moments after there were some quiet whisperings around her that broke her chain of thoughts.

_"Look! Isn't that the Tianquan of the Liyue Qixing?"_ a whisper

_"We shouldn't be surprised, they own half the school, of course, she’d be here!"_ another whisper

The whispering quieted down as the subject they refer to stood at the platform in front.

“Greetings young vision bearers. I, Ningguang, the Tianquan of the Liyue Qixing warmly welcome you all at the _Seven Nations University of Peace and Freedom_. _May we strive to fight for what is right and be guided by the light and music of the winds to protect our beloved land_.” She stated with no hints of nervousness, head up high, voice firm, and her gaze sharp. Ningguang stepped down the platform and stood beside the previous speaker, whom Beidou wasn't really paying attention to earlier, a blonde woman slightly taller than Ningguang.

It was as if Beidou’s eyes were glued on the lady with the silver hair wearing a high-necked sleeveless qipao dress with a golden lining. She blinked a few times, before realizing that the woman caught her eyes too. Their gazes locked, even with some distance between them there was no denying that they were looking at each other.

The bell rang signifying that students must go to their rooms. Beidou broke the contact first and arranged her stuff. _‘Weird’_ , she thought but she smiled as she walked out of the assembly hall thinking if she would meet the woman again. _"Ningguang huh? A fancy name indeed."_ she chuckled to herself.

It was not love at first sight exactly, but - familiarity. Like; _Oh, it's you._

_It's going to be you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a midterm tomorrow but I am updating because I need to. 
> 
> Well, the first two chapters don't have Beiguang scenes I'm sowwy >~< but we'll get there soon pls don't get mad T^T 
> 
> This chapter is kind of an explanation why and how Beidou and Xiangling will be friends in the upcoming chapters! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!~~~~

Beidou reached the room, which was on the third floor, where she will stay while studying at the university. Compared to the room she used to stay in during the days she wasn't allowed to sail, she could say that this room is dull. It was not as big as what she's used to but it's not that small either. It doesn't bother her anyway, as long as it's quiet and peaceful, she can manage.

There's a window that overlooks a field - probably a football field. There were trees providing shades for students to rest at. One good thing about being on the third floor, there wasn't that much noise. The bed was positioned in the middle of the room with its headboard against the wall. She then noticed more of her belongings beside a big cabinet.

_'Huh. These must've been delivered here before I even arrive.’_

After a few more hours of sorting her things, she finally settled down. Took a quick shower, headed out to get a few drinks and foods to store in her room. The brunette finally sat down on the bed after a long day of running around and sorting things out. She also took the time to memorize the university map and her schedule. Tomorrow will be her first day after all.

Her mind started to wander back to the moment when she and a certain red-eyed silver hair woman was in a sudden staring contest. Neither of them that time wanting to withdraw, as if it was a fight that needs to be won. Maybe if it wasn’t for the bell Beidou would stare much longer. Sighing as she laid down, wondering if she would ever cross paths with the woman again.

—

Getting up early was not a problem for her. Despite Beidou’s stubbornness – as what she’s always been described as, she is in fact a very punctual person. She’s not a fan of being late or people who break promises. She does like breaking the rules, but that’s a different context.

She headed to the training hall as indicated in her schedule. There were many students already waiting outside. Some are stretching, reading a book, chitchatting, there were some who already formed groups of friends. _‘Maybe it’d be nice to actually make an acquaintance.’_ She thought but went against it since she currently does not have enough energy to think of a topic and entertain someone. Maybe next time.

She sat on a bench next to a tree with yellow leaves falling whenever the wind whooshed. There came a girl who sat next to her. _‘A kid?’_ She stared at the girl whose dark-blue hair was braided like a panda’s. Golden eyes, pale skin, and a golden hair clip which has a shape of a paw, on her bangs. The girl has noticed the curious look of the brunette and turned towards her with a smile.

“Hi! I’m Xiangling!” Xiangling said cheerfully

Beidou who was slightly caught off guard by the sudden introduction blinked in surprise. “Ah, Beidou. Pleasure to meet you Xiangling.” 

“Did you say Beidou?! I’ve heard a lot of you!” Xiangling exclaimed. Beidou doesn’t know how someone could be this cheerful early in the morning. She shrugged off the thought and raised a brow on the girl sitting beside her.

“You’ve heard about me? I didn’t know someone would know me here. Do tell, what stories have you heard? I hope there aren’t any bad ones.” Beidou engaged.

Xiangling chuckled in delight, “Oh come now! I travel often a lot since I was young, I know most of the people around here. Look-”

The girl grabbed Beidou closer into a slightly ducking position so their eyes would be leveled and started to secretly point at some of the students.

“See that white-haired guy over there? His name is Chongyun. He is said to be roaming around Liyue to banish evil spirits, no matter how dangerous it is for such a young age like him, he came from a family of exorcists so I really wouldn’t be surprised!” She whispered.

She pointed at another student again, this time a hydro vision bearer holding a book while leaning against a wall. “That guy over there is named Xingqui. He’s the second son of the Feiyun Commerce Guild! I met with him a lot of times in the restaurant we own. I think him and Chongyun are great friends!”

Beidou was slightly amazed at Xiangling’s enthusiasm and memory to keep all those people’s name in her mind. She straightened up her seat and looked at Xiangling with a curious gaze.

“So what about you? How did you know me?” Beidou asked, arms crossed.

“Ah! That would be because of my father! You see, there was a time when my father’s boat was stranded at the sea. It was a stormy night according to him, and there came an armed fleet to save him and his friend.”

The story reminded Beidou of the night where they set assail in a stormy night and saved 2 two men from being eaten alive by the great waves. As a form of gratitude, the men offered to hold a feast once they return at the Liyue Harbor. It was Beidou’s call to come for the boat after all.

_‘So that was her father.’_

“My father described a young woman who was unbelievable. He told me that she held a big sword with one arm only, and was the one to made the call of saving him.”

“Ah. I see… I’m glad we met.” Beidou said relaxing a bit, talking probably isn’t that hard.

“Well don’t be so quiet now! As an extension of gratitude, I would like to cook a meal for you! Just tell me when you are free and we’ll get on it immediately!” Xiangling joyously said.

Beidou smiled at her, “I’d like that. Keep that in mind.” Xiangling nodded in return.

There was a sudden uproar of voices as the gates of the training hall were slowly opening. The gate made of stone with golden plating was sliding and everyone tried to peek with excitement. Beidou’s position from the gate wasn’t that far, she could see the entrance being guarded by men with lances and armor. Until a certain glimpse of something caught her eyes. Someone she thought would only appear in her wildest dreams. But a moment after, she was gone again. Her eyes wandered around, trying to find the familiar figure she saw seconds before.

“Were you looking at Ningguang a moment ago?!” Xiangling whispered. Beidou was taken aback by the sudden whispering. She forgot that she was with Xiangling.

“Mind you, The Lady of the Jade Chamber knows everything! So keep a low profile and don’t attract her attention!”

_‘Lady of the Jade what?’_ Beidou thought, she was about to question the ramblings of the blue-haired girl but was cut off by the announcement from one of the guards that signaled every student to fall in line and head inside the training hall.

_“Ah, never mind that. Training comes first.”_ She shook her head and focused on what she’s been sent here for: to train to get stronger and start to lead her men to a prosperous adventure and earn their trusts as their leader. Simple as that. 

_But when a certain silver-haired woman comes in the picture, it wasn’t as simple as what Beidou thought it would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoO yeAh the story about the saving and rescue was just made up,,,, i can't think of anything im----
> 
> Anyways I hope you likey! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!~~~~ 
> 
> Hope I pass my midterm tomorrow--- wait, it's later. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you liekey, pls bear w my slow updating dsfadsfdsa i've a lot of things going on! I hope y'all are safe!

The whole day was going to be spent in the training hall, targeting dummies and taking down as many as they can without using their visions, strictly relying on their strength. But this activity was only for those who use claymores, long swords, and polearms. Catalysts and bow users were in a different training course. As if Beidou was even interested in that information. She just focused on swinging her blade and taking down as many dummies as she could.

It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t that hard either. She had faced beast from the oceans at such a young age after all. Slicing through thick woods wouldn’t be a problem.

The training hall was big enough to hold 300 students inside, which has their own sites to do their training, while the other student; probably those of higher years, are outside training with an increased difficulty course.

Striking down the 57th dummy in her site, Beidou wiped off the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. She took a quick look around her, seeing other students sealed off in their sites just like her. Each student is inside a circular platform, that once occupied-will become sealed and the course of training will begin. They can take a break, like what Beidou is doing at the moment. But the seal wouldn't open unless the instructor opened it, or their time at training is done.

"How long do you think they'll let us continue this? I'm getting bored!" Someone near her site whined. She looked at her near left side to see Xiangling sitting on the floor. Holding a silver spear.

"Ah, you're a spear user. I thought earlier that you were a catalyst or something." Beidou laughed walking to the side to get a little closer to Xiangling.

"Hey! Is that because I'm small?! I just took down the 40th dummy. Hmpf!" Xiangling scoffed, which Beidou found amusing. They had an exchange of teasing and Beidou felt comfortable talking to her. Perhaps this is the feeling of making a new friend.

All of a sudden, the seal which divides all of them went down. They were very much surprised when a wind gushed inside the hall. They all started to wonder how the wind blew inside until a voice spoke.

"We will now proceed to your final training for the day." The voice came from the very front, and because Beidou is at the back, she could not see it well.

"You will be grouped according to the element you hold to make things faster and organized. The challenge is easy young vision bearers. You will need to take down as many training dummies as you can within the time limit of 60 seconds."

"As part of the rule, you may not use your vision in completing this challenge. Doing this and there will be a punishment which is a deduction in your result."

Murmurs from different students started whines and boast from others. Beidou isn't bothered, she just wants to get it done quickly.

After the announcement, all of them started to walk towards the station of each element. They are doing 20 students per set of challenge. Beidou got in the 4th set, the last set. She groans to herself and sat at one of the benches that were prepared for students waiting for their turn.

Everyone would get to watch other's performances. She already saw some who are very good at wielding their weapon, and much to her surprise, Xiangling, in the pyro site got 34 dummies down in 60 seconds.

As she spends her time watching others, she took a quick note of people who completed the challenge with the highest possible score. A perfect 60, one strike that is strong enough to put down a dummy in a second.

'Remarkable performance'. "Jean from Anemo, hmm what was this exorcist's name again?... Ah, Chongyun from Cryo who scored 56. A claymore from pyro, huh, I don't know his name."

That was all she could recall. She wasn't able to watch any from the hydro because she fell asleep out of boredom. Until the sound of bell rung, and the third set came to its end. Beidou got excited as she headed to the challenge site. They were reminded of the rules again and were given a minute of preparation time to condition their selves. By the sound of the whistle, they were sealed, another sound of whistling came again, signifying that their time for the challenge will soon start.

Another one and Beidou sharply inhaled. Raising her left arm to slash the first dummy on her way, then the second, and then the third until she got her footing steady. She lost count of how many she has taken down, but with the faint sound of counting, she once again raised her blade and pulled it to unleash a blow that took three dummies at a single strike.

And there came the whistle. She wiped off the sweat on her face and removed the dust that accumulated on her arms and headed towards the instructor. Everyone clapped their hands as soon as the 4th set of training was completed.

"I congratulate you all for showing us your strength, everyone will get to see their results and may continue to get stronger for the dreams you want to achieve. Results will be hung outside the hall. Young vision bearers, may all your hard works be fruitful. You are now dismissed."

The students cheered and thanked the instructor. They all fall in line and went outside the hall; it was already afternoon.

_'Funny how I remembered other's performance and score, while I don't even keep track of mine. Ha, let's see.'_ she chuckled to herself.

As she looked up at the list, it was divided per element. There were three perfect scores in the anemo, Jean- the one Beidou has watched, the other two were probably on the 4th set of trials, named Lumine and Aether. Beidou didn't bother to look at the other and looked immediately at the electro lists. She was the first. She smiled to herself and thought that she deserves a drink. The problem is, she doesn't know if they will allow students to have those.

Beidou then realized that she has not seen the woman she saw earlier, the silver-haired woman. She came to a conclusion that the girl could be a catalyst upon her keen observance. There was something about her that Beidou was curious about.

Beidou thought of what Xiangling had said to her earlier. _"The Lady of Jade something knows all"_ which made Beidou more curious than before. _'Why would she want to know all? Heck, is she keeping a library of everyone's lives or something?!'_

A ridiculous thought, she knows. She shook her head and sighed and just focused her thoughts on how she will get something to drink to celebrate a small victory. She wouldn't worry about tomorrow since she does not have any schedule in the morning. And tomorrow will be the day of trials for the bow and catalyst users. They were advised to watch, but it is not required.

_'Maybe I'll go get to see her tomorrow.'_

_Later that night, Beidou was successful in buying a few drinks and a few more to keep as stock in her room. Turns out, the age of drinking in this nation was lower than she expected. She spent the night reviewing some textbooks while chugging beer._

_The next day, she overslept and was not able to watch the trials._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Beidou waking up late T_T 
> 
> We'll get the Beiguang on the next chapter ;) ++ upcoming JeanLisa hehe 
> 
> I hope you likey!~~
> 
> Again, pray for me to the Gay Gods to let me pass my midterm exam later!~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!~~
> 
> (anyone playing in the asia server? lemme know if we can play dsfaddsf im a weakass poor AR41 player T^T)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek here it is, i have no excuses dasfasf just skewlwerks, i swear the next one will be up sooner +++we gettin that beiguang

Beidou gets up early even on weekends. She had decided to take a stroll outside the university and shop for some food, hoping that she would get a chance to see a very specific person. Chances are low though, she hasn't seen the woman around since the first day of training. She might as well give up on that.

It has been a month and a half since that event, she already got used to the life of training how to fight and defend which was easy compared to her trainings at the ship, and on the other days they just sit and read books and mix things on a crafting pot to create potions- which she definitely hates. If she failed their potion-making yesterday, which was a graded performance, it won't be a surprise to her anymore. Maybe she'll just accept special classes for those.

Since its the weekend and they don't have classes, they are free to go out of the university premises but they are expected to come back before the sun sets or there'll be punishments for those who disobey the rules. But it’s not that strict, their reasons for being unable to come back are heard first. A valid reason will lessen the punishment, or will be given no punishment at all. Even though she doesn’t like being commanded or being under someone, it sometimes doesn't hurt to follow at all. They also have that rule on the fleet so it doesn't seem like a problem.

She went past the gate and guards where she gave her seal of identification in exchange for a necklace with a golden-silver pendant that signifies that she is a student of SNU and is granted permission to go outside.

_'Maybe I'll buy more beer. I'm almost out of those.'_

It's the second time Beidou got out of the university. The first time was when Xiangling forced her to go on a grocery shopping spree. She'd hang around with that girl and have good times, especially when Xiangling cooks. Xiangling also introduced her to some new people which became her acquaintances during training.

Beidou chuckled at the thought, she never expected to have some 'friends' when she first got there. It's not that she doesn't want any, she just doesn't want any-- _disappointments._

She headed to the market, Xiangling probably deserves a ‘thank you’ for showing Beidou there. It took her some time on buying what she needed because the marketplace was full, it was Sunday after all. People from the nearby villages and the students came all the way there to restock and buy their needs. Falling in line in different shops was never easy, it felt like forever. It was almost afternoon when she finished buying the essentials. She went to her last stop- buying booze.

She carried 4 bags of different items without having any problem, thanks to muscle training, the grocery items were nothing compared to what she lifts at the gym. The whole day went by just like that. She barely did anything aside from shopping. When she got back to her room, there was mail on the floor, it was probably slipped under her door. Beidou arranged her groceries first before picking the letter up.

Beidou kind of hoped that it was a love letter of some sorts, but seeing that the letter was sealed with a golden wax that has an S.N.U stamp on it, ' _Its a faculty mail'_

She hurriedly opened the letter and read it.

_Greetings beloved student,_

_As a part of this institution, we push our students to give their best efforts in every aspect to ensure that everyone will be able to achieve excellence._

_This mail is to inform you that you have failed your Potion and Crafting Ascension Material Class. Worry not because it will not be a setback to your reputation as one of the top claymore users. What we are doing is for the best._

_We hereby state that this student shall receive a special class until they get better on their failed class/es. The duration of the class will be dependent on the instructor's decision._

_We hope to see your progress and cheer for your success._

_Ad Astra Abyssosque._

_M. Zhongli_

_SNU Dean_

As Beidou said earlier, she did kind of expected to get this special class. There was a second letter included in the mail, more like a note saying _'Please look for Lisa Minci of III-Aquila for she will be your instructor in this matter.'_

She took note of the name; she was quite surprised to know that her instructor would also be a student- a senior student. Beidou sighed and silently bid her farewell to her non-busy days.

* * *

It was Beidou's first time coming in the student government's building, she wasn't even aware that it existed. Earlier that day she found out that her instructor is the current supervisor of all the texts and documents going in and out of the university. Tough job.

She walked inside the spacious hall, it has the same structure as the other buildings, it just had different portraits hanged on the wall. Beidou was then approached by a blonde woman. Standing firmly and formally. Beidou thinks that she saw this woman _somewhere._

"You must be Beidou." She spoke holding out her hand to Beidou "I'm Jean Gunnhildr, president of the student government."

Beidou nodded and took her hand, she remembered where she saw Jean. She was the speaker on the first day.

"I assume you are here for the special classes?" Jean asked

"Ah yes, I am looking for Li-, Miss Lisa Minci. I was told that she would be here."

"Ah, is that so. May I offer to walk you to her? I think I know where she is."

It was a sudden moment and Beidou found it interesting, the woman in front of her froze for a moment after hearing her say the name “Lisa” before blinking and speaking to her. She bit her inner cheeks and decided to keep it to herself for a moment.

"If it wouldn't be a disturbance for you, it would be great. I also have some questions if you don't mind."

Jean smiled and nodded at her as they started to walk.

"First off, what do I call you? Do I say President Jean or Lady? Ma’am?" Beidou asked with a hint of joking in her tone, Jean chuckled at the query

"That would be a nuisance. We can drop the formalities here. People mostly call me Jean in public. But always be mindful of the settings, I guess?"

Beidou nodded and proceeded on her next query, she was genuinely curious about this. "Alright, so what are the positions here may I ask? Are you hiring?"

"Unfortunately, we are not looking for officers. Yet. There are a lot of positions but the main ones are finance, peace and order, and the public associations."

Their conversation of ask-and-answer continues until they reached the quarters where Jean, and the other head of the department rest. It has a long table in the middle and four doors on the side.

"This is where we have lunch, knowing Lis-, Miss Minci's schedule with you, I think that you would be eating your lunch here too." Jean then explained that three of the rooms are designated to the different departments while the last one is where they all stay.

There wasn't anything special inside the said room, in fact, the design was very much similar to every other building in the university, with just more bookshelves.

It was filled with books and the smell of tea and flowers.

"Ahem, Miss Minci?"

The brown-haired lady who was taking a nap with her head on the table yawned and opened her eyes to peek a little.

_"Oh, it's you Jean. Good morning."_

Beidou felt the person beside her froze for a mere moment, her gaze went back and forth from Jean and Lisa, but she made sure that none of them noticed it.

"Oh! I remember, my new tutee!" Lisa cheered stretching her arms to Beidou

"Lisa and you are-?"

"Beidou."

As they shake hands there was a spark between them, it was almost like knowing the pulse of each other. It's probably because they are both electro-vision bearers but Beidou knows that sparking sensation well.

She looked at Jean then back to the woman who was still holding her hand and raised an eyebrow.

" _My my_ , seems that we're gonna be close friends, _aren't we_?"

She was about to reply to Lisa's statement until the door opened and another woman went in.

"Ah, all is well now that I have finished discussing the finances with the Yuheng and Feiyun Co-, my apologies have I interrupted an important meeting?"

Beidou stared at the woman in front of her. She's way more beautiful up close. Beidou's heart raced and her mind went blank until Lisa, who still held Beidou’s hand and felt the change in Beidou’s pulse spoke.

"Eh? What's with the formality?" Lisa said, "-and this is Beidou, my new tutee. She'll be here for quite a _while_ "

Beidou came back to reality when she heard Lisa's words "Excuse me what?"

"Well darling, I'd talk to you about the details later. Beidou, this is Ningguang, our finance. Ningguang this is Beidou."

"Nice to finally meet you." Ningguang said in a firm voice and stoic expression. Something about Ningguang’s voice and the lack of emotions really sent some chilly sensation on Beidou’s spine.

"Likewise." Beidou felt like smiling but she was too nervous in front of the other woman and decided against it.

"Now if you excuse me, I will carry on with my work." with that Ningguang bows her head a little and left the room, leaving the three of them standing.

Jean bid her farewell too, stating that she must check the documents Ningguang turned in. As the blonde woman left, silence hung between the two.

Both took a deep breath before speaking

_"So, you like Jean?"_

_"So, you like Ning?"_

“Oh no, my deepest secret has been exposed.” Lisa jokingly said and both of them laughed. “But let’s get this class started for today shall we?” Lisa stood up and instructed Beidou to take a seat as she looked for the books they need.

“Maybe you were right.” Beidou said breaking their series of chuckling and teasing.

“Hmm…? About what darling? I’m right about a lot of things so please specify your statement. Ah, here it is” Lisa said while placing the books on the table.

“I might be staying here for quite a while.” Beidou grinned which earned a mischievous smile from Lisa.

“As long as you pass and keep in mind what I teach you then I might allow that to happen.”

“You’re the best.”

“Best of the bests.” Lisa winked and Beidou threw her head back as she laughed. "Stop laughing Beidou, and get to reading. I want you to be done before afternoon." 

"What a cruel teacher, no wonder I got some scary words about you." 

"Most of them are true, but if they tell you I dated lots of men, well."

"Don't worry about that, your heart literally seems to scream "Jean" so about you dating _lots_ of men is _very skeptical."_ Beidou laughed only to get thrown by a paper, "Get working, as if your mind didn't short circuit when you saw Ningguang.

"Fair enough." Beidou finally started getting to work, she can't afford to fail anyway.

_Ah yes, the electro-vision bearers with their hidden agendas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, the electro-vision bearers with their hidden lesbian propaganda. where do we sign up?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tried being a matchmaker. Ningguang on the other hand just followed Lisa's order to help Beidou. 
> 
> results?
> 
> Beidou and Ningguang got locked in the storage room alone. Then everything started to get hot... 
> 
> No, like literally hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^
> 
> i love reading your comments! Haha! please do share your thoughts :>

Normal day is now busier than before. After Beidou's training, she would head to the Student Council building for her special classes which for now, consists of reading books, and well--- occasionally stealing glances of Ningguang who is sitting on the other end of the table. Ningguang would either be reading a book, signing papers or having a tea break. There's no in-between.

On the other hand, Lisa had been murmuring things to Beidou’s ears like a devil. She would sometimes say  _ 'Talk to Ningguang, she doesn't bite!' _ then goes on with a  _ '... unless you want her to?' _ and laugh. Which will make the white-haired girl turn to their spot with a curious look, and Beidou could only look away.

This special class should really be held at the library, but Lisa insisted that they should continue conducting their studies at the student council's room for these reasons: first is she's off of her librarian duties for three months, she's tired of the library's silence; second is  _ Jean _ . She wants to  _ 'help Jean' _ , that was her statement.

Not that Beidou is complaining. As long as she could see Ningguang, she wouldn't have any complaints. 

"Oh! Beidou, you finished this book already right?" Lisa asked while scanning the fourth book she tasked Beidou to read. 

"Yes." She replied shortly

"And what did you learn?" Lisa's tone was that of a teacher asking toddlers what they have learned after the day. Beidou rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Well, ma'am I learned that patience is required when making potions. A peaceful mind and a sincere heart is a must." Beidou answered which earned her a grin from Lisa. 

"I see, I guess we'll start with the real class" 

Beidou blinked at what Lisa said, she was about to ask a question but the emerald-eyed woman spoke again. 

"Shame, I forgot the tools we needed at the storage. Hmm, I guess I'll have you get it." Lisa started to write down on a ripped paper what Beidou will have to get to the storage room. 

"Now, now, here. These are the things we need. All of these are in the storage room and are properly labeled, you wouldn't have a hard time finding it." She smiled

"Alright. Where's the storage?" Beidou asked whilst scanning the materials listed. 

"Ah, about that." Lisa cleared her throat before speaking again. "Ningguang, could you please show Beidou to the storage room? I'm quite loaded with paperwork right now, I could use your help." Lisa smiled. 

Ningguang sat there for a moment but nodded as she put down the book she was reading. 

Beidou mouthed to Lisa when Ningguang turned away to get the key from one of the cabinets. 

_ 'What the hell?!' _

Lisa only grinned and winked at her  _ 'Do well, I'm rooting for you!' _

"I'll be waiting for you outside then Miss Beidou." Ningguang as she stepped out of the room with the key. 

"That's foul. You can't just… do that!" Beidou said loud enough for only Lisa to hear

"I'm basically everyone's senior here, so technically, I can  _ do that _ ." Lisa winked, "Move along darling, she's waiting outside." 

Beidou groaned but followed, she breathed in deeply before stepping outside to see Ningguang leaning against the wall. 

"Please lead the way." Beidou initiated earning a nod from the other woman. 

As they walked through the hallway, she noticed how everyone tried to avoid them, or specifically, avoid Ningguang. No one would dare to walk past her, let alone walk beside her. But Beidou, Beidou walked beside Ningguang, not minding the looks from other students. 

There were silence, or murmurs, and eyes followed them as they walked towards their direction. When they turned into a section, someone stumbled towards the two of them but with quick reflexes, Beidou held Ningguang's arm and pulled the other woman to the side to avoid the accident. 

"What the… Hey!" The boy who almost clashed with them said to one of his friends behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the two women in front of him and immediately bowed down his head. 

"L-Lady Ningguang, my apologies. I didn't kn--." 

"It's okay. Be careful next time. Come on." Ningguang replied before turning to Beidou. 

As they walked away Beidou heard the group of guys laugh,  _ "That was close! You could've fallen on top of her! Better luck next time! Hahahaha!" _

Beidou squinted her eyes and felt the need to turn back and ask if she heard things correctly. She doesn't know why but hearing those words made her blood boils. Beidou slowly stopped on her tracks and was about to turn back but the next thing she felt was Ningguang's arm around hers. 

It was as if there was a sudden mood swing that hit Beidou. She blinked a few times before realizing that Ningguang was tugging her away from the group of guys. 

"Hey, I was just--" Beidou didn't finish her words before Ningguang cut her off.

"They are not worth your time. Arguing with them will just delay you from doing your tasks." 

Beidou was about to speak again and Ningguang knew that Beidou would not yield so she cut her off once again. 

"Have you seen the skies turn to bright purple and feel the cold wind against your skin even when you're inside a room?" 

Beidou was taken aback at the question, she shook her head in response, "Good. That's how Miss Lisa is if you made her mad. Keep that in mind." 

Beidou cleared her throat, "They were very disrespectful, they needed some talk." 

"But were you going to talk to them?" Ningguang asked, their arms still linked as they continued to venture their way to the storage room, they were almost there. 

More students came to look their way as they saw their arms locked with one another. 

"You were clenching your fists. And I felt the need to stop you from doing something… regrettable." Ningguang explained

Beidou sighed, she's mad. Maybe if Ningguang hadn't stopped her, she would have done something. She doesn't know why but she just felt the need to defend the other woman. Now that she's thinking of it, feeling the other woman's arm was intertwined with her as they walked, she suddenly felt her heartbeat louder. 

"Is this your way to keep me calm?" Beidou managed to joke, despite the nervousness arising out of her mind. 

"I couldn't think of anything else Miss Beidou. Are you calm now?" Ningguang asked

"If I said yes, will you let go?" 

"There's no need to keep on trying to hold on when you're already calm." 

"Alright then, I'm still mad." 

Beidou didn't receive a reply but earned a smile from the other woman and they kept walking like that until they reached the room.  _ She wants to see Ningguang smile again. _

* * *

"Please take what you need, I'll be waiting here." Ningguang said as they entered the room with a lot of shelves and different tools. The door closed behind them loudly which startled them both. 

"That door… is very old. I suggest you replace it." Beidou said as she started gathering some potion bottles. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Requests for funding are not that hard, especially if it's for the betterment of the academia." Ningguang replied as she started to examine some books. 

Beidou then remembered that Ningguang was the one holding the finances. She was about to speak when a sensation came to her and made her stop searching for the materials. She sensed danger and it's close. She stood up to see Ningguang still reading some papers and records, she scanned their surroundings for something that might have triggered her senses. 

Early years of training, she learned how to sense danger that may come. Her senses never failed her, but the tingling sensation suddenly disappeared when she stood up. If there were enemies, she's sure Ningguang would have felt it too, considering that catalysts are more sensitive around their surroundings. But seeing Ningguang still reading peacefully, maybe Beidou got it wrong.  _ But she's never letting her guard down _ . 

Beidou took one last look at their surroundings before continuing her tracks. 

"Ningguang, care to help me find this one?" Beidou showed the Ningguang the paper and the other woman nodded. 

"Mist and flame flowers are kept here at the--" 

It happened in a split second which totally caught both of them in surprise. 

Beidou knew it. As Ningguang tried to open one of the cupboards, there was a masked person lurking in the shadows and waited for them to get close to his position. 

Everything happened fast, the masked man jumped on them from behind one of the shelves, Ningguang pushed Beidou hard enough so she would not get caught by the man. 

As Beidou regained her footing, she saw Ningguang helplessly clawing the man's arms as he held her neck and pinned her against the wall. Beidou charged and tackled the man, much to her regrets, she can't summon her sword. She didn't bring it with her. She gritted her teeth in regret as she tried to knock out the man with her bare hands. 

The man below groaned in pain as Beidou kicked him in the stomach and then hit him behind his neck- putting the man to sleep. She let the man fall down and rushed to Ningguang who was still trying to catch her breath. They probably have a few minutes to get out of there. 

"Hey. Hey." Ningguang was startled by Beidou's touch but slightly relaxed when she realized that it was her. "Are you okay?" Beidou asked, holding Ningguang gently on her sides. 

Ningguang kept her hand on her neck, there were bits of red and violet that were starting to form. Beidou saw Ningguang's teary-eyed and her stomach churned at the sight. She suddenly wanted to beat the man who was helplessly lying on the ground. But Ningguang's grip on her arm says otherwise. 

"Hey, let's get you out of here. Let's get help and surrender this guy." Beidou assured. 

"Thank you." Ningguang nodded, slightly calming down. 

They quickly made their way towards the door. It's stuck. The door wasn't opening. Beidou hit the door a few times but nothing happened. Students were probably in class so no one would hear them. 

"Well shit." Beidou cursed

"We need to tie him up first. We can't let him do something again." Beidou suggested. Ningguang nodded as they looked for ropes or anything to keep the man in one place. 

As they tied the masked man on a chair, Beidou was about to remove the mask until Ningguang stopped her. 

"You know that you shouldn't do that right?" 

She was right. Judging from the mask, Beidou could say that this guy was a fatui agent of some sort who mastered the shadows. Seeing their faces would mean that they could be hunted to kill. 

"Why is he after you?"

"I… don't know." Ningguang replied, there was silence until the man coughed and his coughs turned to laughter. He started speaking incoherently. 

"I don't think this is good." Beidou could feel something bad was about to happen. 

The back of the room suddenly was starting to get filled with shadow and became dark despite the light coming from outside the window. Not only that was happening but the temperature in the room. started to rise. 

"We need to get out. Quick!" Beidou yelled, they hurried towards the door which was still stuck. 

_ "Stupid door."  _ Beidou cursed as they both tried to push it open. Even if they hit it hard with something, the chances of them getting heard by students and staff are low. The classrooms are soundproofed. 

"Did you bring your weapon?" Beidou asked Ningguang. 

"No, why would I even… bring… ugh! Try to put him to sleep again!" Ningguang suggested, Beidou nodded and started heading towards the tied man. She kept her guard up, anything can happen in a split second. 

It was no joke, it's starting to get hotter and beads of sweat were forming on Beidou's forehead as she got closer to the man. 

Two more steps and Beidou could deal a blow to his stomach once again. He raised his head to look at Beidou then at Ningguang before laughing hysterically. 

_ "YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM DEATH"  _ his voice was deep and ominous, Beidou's eyes widened as she saw up close how the man started turning into ashes and how the darkness filling up the back of the  room started to get on fire. 

_ "Well fuck, it would've been romantic if we were locked in here together. Could this get any worse?"  _ Beidou thought, if she was any closer to the man, she would have had burns. Good thing she stepped out of the way immediately. 

"Any more plans that don't involve us waiting for help?" She asked the white-haired woman who was in deep thought. Ningguang was probably thinking of a way out. 

The fire started to get big as it burned through different materials and chemicals on the wooden shelves. The room doesn't have a water sprayer which was  _ odd _ . 

"Look." Ningguang pointed at the emergency bell on the left end of the room. The fire was already spreading and smoke was starting to form, they don't have enough time. 

Beidou nodded, she knows what to do. She removed her outerwear and gave it to Ningguang. 

"Cover up. Judging from what that guy said, he wants you dead." 

Beidou gave Ningguang a look before continuing, "I can't let you die in this lame situation." She managed to pull a joke first before starting to walk away from Ningguang and going back to her serious face. 

Beidou took one last breath and prepared herself, she crossed her arm over to protect her head as she crouched and charged through the fire to get to the other side. She was panting, she tried to breathe but the smoke where she was standing was thick, trying to inhale was  _ a very bad idea.  _

She coughed and struggled as she looked for the emergency button, using her right hand to cover her mouth and nose while the other tried to reach for the button. A few seconds later, Beidou finally found it and hit it hard. 

The bell rang loudly. Beidou coughed as she gasped for air. Her visions blurry, her lungs burned for oxygen. 

_ "It's so hot in here."  _ Beidou tried her best to stand and run back in the direction where she came from but everything was hazy. 

_ "I really hope this is not how I die."  _ She shut her eyes together to get her mind to think. She needs to run back to where Ningguang is but her knees felt weak.  _ "Why is this room so spacious anyway?" _

"Beidou!" Ningguang’s voice was the last thing Beidou heard, before she knew it, everything went pitch black as her body fell with a loud thud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i oop-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeet
> 
> i have no words except for 'i hope you like this one'
> 
> comments are welcome!
> 
> its 4am and i dont have time to proofread this one so uhh expect some typos maybe?
> 
> ps. I've edited some words.,.,., hope yall like it!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

"Beidou!" Ningguang yelled as she saw one of the shelves behind Beidou almost fell. Luckily the woman fell on the ground before it even hit her. She didn't hesitate to run towards where Beidou was and tried to get the unconscious woman's body to a safer space. 

She admits that she doesn't like working out. She hated it so much that the only physical activity she enjoys doing is swimming or walking around Liyue Harbor to play with the children. Yet here she was, swiftly pulling Beidou and bringing her to safety. Even she herself was surprised when she was able to carry Beidou’s body with a strength she didn’t know she had. She held Beidou close to her as much as she could. 

Ningguang started hearing voices outside and people trying to open the door, technically, destroying the door since they had no choice. Just in time when the magic-sealed door was destroyed and hydro-catalysts fire squad soon entered the room and assisted the two of them. An officer came to lend her a hand and was about to take Beidou but Ningguang refused and said she would carry Beidou herself, _and she did_. 

She suddenly doesn't like the idea of other people, _especially a man_ , getting a hold of an unconscious Beidou. Plus, Beidou was very exposed, she's only wearing her sleeveless undershirt. Ningguang walked outside with Beidou's arm around her neck, and her hand on the unconscious woman's waist, gripping tightly as she could until she lay down Beidou on the stretcher outside and put the outerwear that Beidou gave her earlier to cover her up. 

She made sure that only she and Beidou, and the trusted members of the council were the only people who could get in and out of the infirmary. 

* * *

Hours passed after the incident, Ningguang stayed at the infirmary in the student council together with Beidou, who was still unconscious. Ningguang’s a little anxious. Judging from the colors of the sky outside the window, Jean and Lisa are almost done with the meeting. She needs to hear from them soon. 

She let out a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose as she bit the insides of her cheeks in frustration and _regret,_ she then looked at Beidou as she started walking towards her bed and sat beside the unconscious woman. She checked Beidou's head and then shoulders for injuries. Even though the nurse who tended them a while ago told her there's none, she just has to be sure. 

There was really something about Beidou that made Ningguang curious and she still can't figure it out. She knows of the glances that this woman steals whenever she's not looking. Or when she catches her looking instead of reading the book Lisa gave her. Most of the time Ningguang would look at other people with her sharp gaze and cold expression. But seeing red eyes staring back at her, and the way Beidou would avert her eyes only to look back again after a few seconds is just… _slightly different._

She recalled the day when she first caught Beidou's gaze. She stood there frozen, unable to hear anything other than the loud beating of her heart. When Beidou broke the contact, it was as if Ningguang just learned to breathe. 

_'What do you even want?'_ she asked herself. This is probably the first time she's conflicted with something. She wants to hold Beidou, but she can't. She can't have her get mixed up with whatever the hell is going on in her life. 

_"Why would you come to my life at this horrible time."_

She was about to reach for Beidou's hand when a knock on the door came. 

Jean came inside and Lisa followed from behind. Ningguang stood up from where she was sitting and greeted the two women who came in. 

"How did the meeting go?" 

Lisa sat on one of the beds, "We didn't tell them about the man who caused the fire." 

"Lisa told the higher council that it's due to some chemicals reacting with sunlight which then caused a fire." Jean spoke before continuing "It was hard making them believe at first, good thing Lisa was able to convince them." 

"I told them that I'll take responsibility, and Beidou's my student after all." Lisa said. 

"What happened Ning? This is the second time since last month." Jean finally asked. The three of them fell silent at the question. 

"I still don't have any idea. We can't trust the higher-ups with this. For all we know, one of them could be the one sending _these_ to me." Ningguang said. 

"You're right. This means that getting you some protection would be great." 

"I appreciate your concern Jean, but I don't need protection, it will just draw more attention to me. I can handl-" 

"Someone almost... got you today if it wasn't for her." Jean cut her off before glancing at Beidou. 

"It was lucky that the two of you survived a Fatui without your weapons. Lucky enough that Beidou had the strength to put him out." 

"Someone could have been badly injured there, Ningguang. Beidou could have been in dang-" 

"I won't let this happen again. Not to me. Or her." Ningguang firmly said. 

"I'm just concerned. We all are. We don't know who the enemy is, or their motives. We don't even know who to trust." 

They fell silent once again until they heard a creaking from one of the beds and all of them turned to see Beidou sitting up. 

Beidou coughed dryly as she sat up, Ningguang was ready to stand up and hand Beidou some water, but Lisa already did. She gulped at the sight of Beidou giving Lisa a weak smile. She looked away, she didn't like the feeling. 

Ningguang's mind started to wander around the thoughts of _'what if she wasn't really looking?'_ or _'she's probably just like the others who want you to notice them'_ and so much more of what-ifs, but she figured that this isn't the time for such… _insignificant feelings_.

She breathed; she reminded herself that there are more important things to take care of, more important than her confusing emotions. 

"Feels good to breathe." Beidou chuckled lowly and coughed between her low laughs, her voice a little different than it sounds. 

"What's going on? I heard you were talking about danger." Beidou continued, but she was greeted with silence. 

"Oh right, it's confidential… I'm fine now, so I think I'll be heading first." Beidou scratched the back of her head.

"Wait-" Ningguang abruptly blurted, _why? She also isn't sure._

"Can you give us a moment first?" Ningguang asked, Lisa nodded and stood up. 

"We'll bring tea when we come back." Lisa smiled reassuringly at Ningguang and signaled Jean to follow. 

When the two were gone, Beidou fell when she forced herself to stand up and Ningguang rushed to her side. 

Ningguang helped Beidou to sit on the bed and looked at her face. There was silence between them as they stared at each other before Beidou decided to break the ice. 

"Are you okay?" Beidou's voice was low and weak compared to her loud and energetic normal voice. Ningguang is really worried. 

"You were the one unconscious Beidou." 

Beidou chuckled at her statement, "Ah, right. But I'm okay now, just a little dizzy. Are you sure you're alright?" 

"I am, thanks to you." 

"How's your… neck?" 

Beidou averted her gaze, probably because of their position, Ningguang was slightly kneeling on the floor, making Beidou see Ningguang’s neck _very well._ And Ningguang was aware of that but chose not to mind the situation. 

"It's good, I've been treated earlier."

Beidou smiled and Ningguang swore to the heavens above that there was a sudden uproar inside of her and felt like her heart was going to jump out of her ribcage. 

"You know, I think I deserve a rewar-" 

"Name your prize." Ningguang, without a second thought, replied. 

Beidou stopped on her tracks and Ningguang wasn't sure if it was because of the light coming through the stained glass, or maybe there weren't enough candles to light up the room, but Beidou's cheeks seemed to turn pink. 

"I-I was just kidding! It's not a big deal hahaha! Forget it Ningguang." She chuckled, _nervously_. 

"It was. It's my life. And it's only fair to reward you." Ningguang replied. 

"... Do I have to claim it right now? Since we're talking about a reward from you, I'd like it to be, hmm, worth my request don't you think?" 

Ningguang quickly examined Beidou's answer before nodding. "Right, just tell me if you thought about it." 

"That's a deal then." Beidou stretched out her hand to Ningguang.

"A deal." Ningguang shook her hand, Beidou quickly withdrawn her hand after the shake and stood up. Ningguang internally cursed at herself for instantly missing the contact. She had to remind herself that there are a few things she should be focusing on more. 

Before Beidou turned the knob, Ningguang called her once again. 

"Beidou. Thank you." 

Beidou smiled, "Anything for you, Ningguang." before leaving the room. 

Ningguang's palms felt cold. She promised not to care for others, at least, not at this time. Having these _feelings_ scare her. She doesn't want to put anyone at risk. _Not Beidou_. 

* * *

Few days had passed, and Ningguang became busy with paperwork. The recent incident brought her more work since everything requires repair. She would forget to take her daily tea break- or take a meal. 

This day was no different. A cruel day for the financial team of the student council. Due to the vast amount of work she has to deal with, she decided to stay in the financial services room with Keqing and the others. 

Keqing, one of her close friends, would remind her to eat her meal. Yet somehow she still forgets. 

"Ningguang, it's almost time to go home. Leave those work for tomorrow." Keqing spoke from somewhere behind the shelves in front of Ningguang. 

"I'm surprised you, _of all people_ , would take a break from working and go home earlier these days. I wonder why." Ningguang said with a hint of tease in her voice. "I never knew you would be _interested_ in other things that do not concern work." 

"What's that supposed to mean? As much as I love working diligently, I also need to rest." Keqing approached the table while arranging the papers onto a briefcase. 

"Is that so? Ah, I see, so seeing a girl after class hours is counted as resting." This time, Ningguang stopped signing the papers and rested her eyes upon Keqing whose eyes are wide and face as red as a fresh jaeyun chili. Ningguang laughed at the sight and told Keqing to relax. 

"You never told me about her, who is she?" Ningguang beamed, starting to write again.

"You were so busy since last month that I never got the chance to tell you. Plus, w-we're still getting to know each other…" Keqing averted her gaze and continued packing the signed paper and stacking them neatly in the briefcase. 

"How cute, the Yuheng is actually blushing. Do I need to guess her name or will you tell me so I don't have to personally look for her and ask if she's the girl you're meeting?" Ningguang teased once again

"Stop it, Ning. H-her name is Mona Megistus." Keqing rolled her eyes and Ningguang only chuckled. 

"I see, as long as she makes you happy." 

"Don't think that you can sidetrack me from the fact that you are overworking yourself Ning. Drop the work now, and come back tomorrow." Keqing gave her a sarcastic smile, "You haven't eaten yet!"

"I'll be fine Keqing, you know how I hate being interrupted while working." 

"You really won't listen to me, would you?" 

"I'm older than you." Ningguang smirked 

"Fair point. I'll be going first." Before walking away, Keqing turned to Ningguang, "Do not forget to take a break. If you're not at your home by sunset, I will end you." 

Ningguang laughed at the threat, she almost felt like being threatened by a child. 

Few moments after the purple-haired girl went out, the door opened again. 

"Keqing for the last time, I will have a meal, go home before sunset, rest, and leave some work for tomorr-" 

Ningguang stopped when she saw a tall woman whose arms were crossed while standing at the other end of the table. Beidou smiled at her when their gazes met. 

"Ah, my apologies, I thought you were Keqing." 

"Oh yes, I actually met her before going in here. I actually wanted to see you." 

Ningguang put her quill down and placed her palms together on her lap and straightened her posture. 

"What can I help you with Miss Beidou?" 

Beidou chuckled, "Just call me Beidou… I heard that you still haven't eaten yet. Luckily, a friend told me about a great place." 

Beidou walked towards her, "I was wondering if you'd like to have a meal together. My treat. It's uh… a… a thanking gift since I've heard that you took care of me that day." 

Ningguang pursed her lips, "I really appreciate the offer Beidou, but as much as I would like to do that, I still have a lot of papers to work on. After that incident, I have to settle a few things..." Ningguang trailed off and she instantly regretted trying to decline as soon as she saw Beidou's expression change from excitement to disappointment. It was only for a mere second but Beidou smiled at her, _it's not the smile Ningguang always sees._

"As I thought." She chuckled lowly, "Anyways, if you had a change of mind, I'll be there, I've been told that the tea they serve is high quality and I thought you would have liked that." Beidou continued. "But I won't occupy you any longer, please continue on your work." 

For the first time, Ningguang regretted a decision. She's so used to deciding to choose work over certain matters, what changed? Why did it hurt a little when she saw Beidou smile and walk away? She felt _uneasy._

Without thinking, Ningguang stood up from her chair and grabbed Beidou's arm, and _Dear Lord,_ she felt sparks running through her whole body as Beidou looked back at her. It was as if the other woman could see right through her soul. 

"Ningguang?" Beidou's voice broke her train of thoughts. 

"I would really like to have a meal with you but, I really have to finish these today." Ningguang started, she's still holding Beidou's arm. 

"I know. It's not a problem, I know you're a busy woman and have priorities, it's just a meal." Beidou assured her

"It's not _'just'_ a meal, it's a meal with you." 

Ningguang bit her inner cheeks, she didn't-- she wasn't supposed to say that. Beidou, on the other hand, stared blankly at her before blinking and averting her gaze. 

"R-right." Ningguang was quite unsure if she felt it right, but Beidou was definitely nervous, _wasn't she the one who wanted to have a meal together?_

Ningguang sighed, "What I'm saying is, would you kindly wait for me, Beidou?" 

Beidou's lips parted, but no words came out. Ningguang feared that she might get rejected, time is a precious thing after all. _"Who would want to waste their time waiting? Probably not Beidou."_ she thought. 

Suddenly, Beidou's arm slipped from her grasp, Ningguang wasn't sure how, but now Beidou is holding her hand with the arm she was grabbing earlier. 

"For you, gladly." Beidou said without any hesitation before smiling at Ningguang. 

Ningguang felt blood rushing from her neck to her face making her pull her hand away and taking a step back from Beidou. 

"Th-thank you. You can have a seat over there while I finish signing these papers." Ningguang offered as she headed back to her chair and started working again. 

"Actually, I still have to do something that Lisa asked. I'll be back after a few moments and I think you will be able to finish by that time?" 

Ningguang nodded, "I think so too. I'll see you later then." 

Beidou smiled at her again, "See you."

* * *

Later came and Ningguang never felt this- excitement to finish her tasks before. Maybe because most of the time she really doesn't have something to look forward to after work. She just goes back and forth from the university to her dorm. Though she's not quite sure if it was the meal she was excited about or the fact that she's with Beidou. _She doesn't want to admit that it's the latter one._

She piled the paper neatly on the table, arranged the chairs, and checked if there were still any candles left lit. Just in time, a knock on the door came. 

Beidou came in wearing a smile on her face. "Ready when you are." 

Ningguang nodded, "We can go now." 

They walked together around the campus, there weren't many students since it had been an hour ago when classes ended. Ningguang noticed that they were taking a different route. She's heard of this path before, this is the path students take to sneak in and out of the campus. This is the first time she's getting there though. 

"Beidou, this path is…" 

"Am I being exposed? Come on we won't get caught." Beidou laughed

"We aren't allowed to get out of the campus during weekdays. Let alone without a pass." Ningguang said, but they were still walking in the direction.

"So righteous as ever." Beidou smiled at her, Ningguang was about to speak when Beidou suddenly pulled her into a little space between the school building and the wall. Her back flat on the wall with Beidou's body pressing on her. They're so close to each other. Ningguang could feel her heart beating faster and she could feel the blood rushing to her face by the sudden action.

"Bei-" Beidou covered Ningguang's lips softly with her hand.

_"Sssh, someone's following us."_ Beidou whispered, she started scanning the surrounding and there came footsteps and voices. 

_"They're gone."_

_"What? Didn't they take a turn here? How could you lose her?!"_

_"Guarding her was your only duty, you-! Search the perimeter!"_

When the men dispersed, Beidou looked at Ningguang and raised her brow. "I didn't know you have guards." 

_'Of course, Jean.'_ she thought.

"I didn't have any idea either." Most of the time, Ningguang doesn't like it when she's being mocked, but Beidou's mockery made her smile. "Can we move now?" 

"Oh right. Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you." 

"Are we really going out of the campus?" She asked

Beidou tilted her head, "Well, if you really don't want to. We won't." 

"Let's go." 

"Huh?" 

"Lead the way please." 

"You mean? Outside?" 

"Do I have to repeat myself Beidou?" 

Beidou smirked and took Ningguang's hand as they ventured their way towards the way out of the campus. It didn't take them long to get there, and there were no guards around. They got out easily. 

Beidou laughed whenever Ningguang would occasionally look behind them, worrying that guards might see them. Beidou would tease her about how much she followed the rules and saying that rules are sometimes made to be _broken_. She would have a comeback for those words, but Beidou would just tease her more about it. Since they got out, Beidou never let go of her hand, not that Ningguang wanted to, but she ignored the way her heart beats faster whenever she feels that Beidou squeezes her hand. 

The place wasn't that far. Ningguang wished it was a little bit farther so she could still hold Beidou's hand while walking. 

When they got inside, it wasn't as fancy as Ningguang imagined, in fact, it was just a small house with six tables inside and four outside. It's run by an old lady, it surprised her how the old lady runs the business alone. 

There were no customers inside, probably because it's already late in the afternoon. They chose a table beside a window overlooking the meadows where the sun is about to set. 

"I really am glad you came here with me." Beidou started, their food and drinks were served and the aroma of Ningguang's tea smelled so good, and it really is a good one. 

"I should be the one thanking you. Although I have to say, Jean's is not going to be happy when she knows of this… secret path." 

Beidou laughed and that was all it took to make Ningguang feel relaxed. She looked outside the window, the skies were turning from orange to pink and a bit of purple. She is always mesmerized by the colors of the sky, especially during its golden hours. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ningguang asked, eyes glued at the sky. 

"Yes. It is." 

As she tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Beidou, she realized that the other woman was staring at her when she gave her an answer. 

"What?" Ningguang asked. 

"Nothing. You're just beautiful." 

Ningguang would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat. She blinked a few times before she cleared her throat, "So have you thought of our deal, Beidou?" 

Beidou chuckled, she noticed the sudden change of topic. "Oh that… I didn't bring that up because I thought you might have forgotten it."

"I find it offending that you see me as someone who forgets quickly." Ningguang replied, taking a sip from her cup of tea. 

"You're busy, I just assumed since you were always busy doing important things." 

"That deal is as important as any papers I sign." 

"Really? Well then I'm honored. I would like to think about it more." Beidou said. "Did you enjoy your meal?" 

"I did. The meat was delicious and you weren't wrong about their tea too." Ningguang answered, she really liked it. 

"I'm glad you did. I'm wondering if… you feel rested even just a little." Beidou said, judging from her statement Ningguang could guess that she was shy. 

"I mean… I just got worried when I heard from Jean that you were working non-stop yesterday. And I-" 

"Thank you, Beidou. This helped a lot. Thank you for worrying." Ningguang smiled. 

She had never smiled so much in a day. But for Beidou, maybe she doesn't mind. She thought that she would even smile all day if the woman asked. 

They headed back to the campus before the sun completely set as promised, none of them wanted to get in trouble after all. Unfortunately, a guard caught a glimpse of them when they were sneaking their way through the garden. The guard tried to chase the two of them until they lost him. It was a tiring chase, but what's weird about it is, Ningguang never felt more relaxed than before.

_Ningguang didn't like running…_ But something about running while firmly holding Beidou's hand as they share a look and laugh as they try to lose the guard behind them brings joy to her system.

_She doesn't want to let go._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, i kinda *almost* made this chapter angsty, but my heart can not handle that so i made beiguang have a meal together :v ,,,,, hope to see more of their gay agendas. 
> 
> and i hope yall will be there too!
> 
> thanks again for reading!
> 
> and yooooo i'd like to thank my friend @daughterofcosmos_01 for helping me in a lot of things (yall could check out their works here on ao3!)
> 
> That's allllllllll, i litrally love you guys! Goodluck to those pulling for xiao! May he come home (i dont have primos for him and im a f2p biatxh) manifesting for you all future xiao havers!


End file.
